This invention relates generally to a motor grader that includes an ergonomic electronic hand control for controlling a plurality of functions of the motor grader from a single hand control. The electronic hand control includes features that enable an operator to rapidly and properly position a hand on the hand control without requiring the operator to look at the hand control.
Motor graders typically include many hand controls to perform functions such as positioning an implement or a blade in one of several orientations, articulating the frame of the grader, and adjusting other grader settings. In most graders these hand controls are spaced apart from each other. Current motor graders require numerous hand controls because typically each hand control is used to control only one or two functions. Often, the operator of the motor grader must steer the grader while using the hand controls to perform many other functions, such as for example, adjusting the blade tip, adjusting the blade angle relative to the frame, and adjusting the articulation of the grader frame. Performing all of these functions using the many hand controls while steering the vehicle with the steering wheel is difficult, inefficient, and fatiguing for the operator. The operator must frequently remove one or both hands from the steering wheel to operate the other controls. In addition, the operator must visually check to ensure that the proper hand control has been selected.
Thus, to reduce difficulty, increase efficiency, and reduce operator fatigue, it is desirable to provide an ergonomic hand control that permits an operator to rapidly and properly position a hand on the hand control without requiring a visual check of the hand control. Also it is desirable to provide such a hand control that enables an operator to control a plurality of functions from the same hand control.